


Fight or Flight

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Leverage Stories [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Originally posted October 2012





	

Parker struggled against the hand on her arm.

“Parker, you can’t.”

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do Hardison!” Parker wrenched her arm from his grip and headed towards the window, picking up her gear along the way. Hardison watched on, unsure of what to do now.

“The doctor said,”

“I don’t care,” Parker almost shouted, her breathing laboured from the exertion. “I can’t stay cooped up here. I have to do _something_.”

 

“Parker, the baby.”

 

Eliot’s words stopped Parker in her tracks. One hand on the window frame, the other grasping her gear. Stepping back, Parker rested a hand on her growing bump. On her boy. The baby was biologically Hardison’s, and they’d both feared Eliot would leave because of it. When they’d tried to approach the subject in their usual, socially awkward manner, Eliot had asked them in his typically gruff tone how they expected to cope without him. Neither had even held a baby before. The relief both parents felt caused them to hug the breath out of Eliot, who couldn’t help smiling and returning the embrace. That was seven months ago, and so far they’d been doing well. Eliot was supportive as ever while Hardison had a series if freak outs and Parker just tried not to let the voice that told her she’d be an awful mother win. Now the doctors had said little Charlie Diamond Azeroth (the name was still a work in progress) was getting stressed and Parker could develop pre-eclampsia if she didn’t start taking it easy. Upon hearing the condition, Hardison went into overdrive and tried to make the apartment as stress-free as he could, but his efforts only served to make Parker feel boxed in. This fight was the product of a week of Hardison’s mothering and Eliot’s silent watchfulness.

Parker was so engrossed in her thoughts that she barely felt the rig being taken from her. She looked up to see Eliot standing there, repelling gear in hand and a soft smile on his face. He didn’t say a word; understood that he didn’t need to. Tears sprang to Parker’s eyes and she pulled Eliot into a kiss. He let her lead, and stayed by her side when they parted. Turning towards Hardison, who was standing off nervously, Parker reached out a hand. Hardison took it with a timid smile and she pulled him towards her. Taking a hand of each of the men she loved, Parker placed them on her stomach with a watery smile. 

“We’ll be ok,” she spoke towards her bump. “Your daddies are gonna take good care of us.” As if to prove her point, the boys moved in tandem to envelop Parker and the baby in a strong hug.


End file.
